rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Celeste Burne
This OC belongs to JayHart. Basic Info * Name: Celeste Burne * CNR: Celeste’s first name is a shade of blue, while her surname comes from the Old English word for river or stream. * Species: Faunus (river otter) * Age: 18 * Gender: Female * Symbol: A running stream displayed in clear blue on a green background, or in simple turquoise. Most frequently seen on her necklace. * Handedness: Right * Physical Traits: A pair of small otter's ears on top of her head. * Misc. Traits: Her right Faunus ear is missing a chunk and does not work as well as the other. She also has increased lung capacity and low-light vision. * Occupation: Huntress-in-training. Appearance * Aura/Effects: Pale blue/Turquoise and liquid in appearance. * Height: 5'4" * Weight: ~130 lb; exact amount undisclosed * Eyes: Warm Auburn/Brown * Skin Colour: Tan * Face: Round and cheerful, often described by others as “sexy-cute” * Hair: Thick, sleek auburn, shoulder-length, partly hydrophobic (that means it repels water). * Physique: Lithely built with full hips and average bust; wiry musculature beneath a thin layer of fat. Outfits Casual Dark green sleeveless top with bare midriff, cut-off tan shorts, and either no shoes or quarter-high, unlaced boots. In colder weather, a tan coat reaching almost to her knees. Combat Dark green sleeveless top, bare midriff, cut-off tan shorts, laced quarter-high boots, and fingerless leather gloves except for the first two fingers on her right hand. Also, a leather vambrace on her left arm to protect from the string of her bow. n colder weather, a tan coat reaching almost to her knees. Accessories Celeste normally wears one of a large number of hats she owns, canted at an angle to cover only her damaged Faunus ear. She almost never goes without the turquoise necklace bearing her emblem. Characteristics Background Childhood Celeste was separated from her parents and sister (presumed deceased) at a young age by a certain disaster in her hometown on the edge of Vacuo, and was sent to an orphanage as a result. At the age of ten, she met Aurum Segen, with whom she quickly became close friends with. During their time at the orphanage, the two would frequently play-fight with the other children there, where Aurum showed surprising penchant for swordplay. Not until she was eleven did Celeste’s skill with a bow become evident, when she “borrowed” a bow from the nearby hunting shop to try to hunt for food. Tweenhood Tragedy When she was twelve, Celeste was the victim of a local street gang who abused her for nearly an hour before authorities arrived, led by Aurum, who had tracked her there. By the time they arrived, Celeste had been badly beaten, and her right Faunus ear had been damaged nearly beyond repair. Her Aura, along with the limited healthcare that was available to orphans for no charge, was able to repair most of her injuries, but an infection had already set in the wound and made complete recovery impossible without further surgery. As a result, the ear has permanent scarring and does not work as well as the other. Teenage Years (Before Beacon)Edit When Celeste was fourteen, Aurum used a chunk of his recent inheritance to pay for the rather expensive surgery to heal her wounded ear as much as possible. Earlier that same week, Aurum helped her design her weapon, paying for it himself as a 'get well gift.' Several years after that, Celeste moved to Vale and applied to Beacon with Aurum. Celeste is now in her second year at Beacon Academy. Personality Celeste is playful and cheery; often sensually flirtatious, sometimes to the point of being blatantly sexual. Normally able to remain calm and collected under pressure despite her seemingly flippant disposition. Prone to occasional fits of melancholy on slow or cold days. Quick to befriend (she often implies she is quick to do more), but slow to truly trust. Enjoys ‘verbal sparring,’ as she calls it, often with her childhood friend, Aurum. Quite kind-hearted, but has a tendency to take things (jokes and such) too far. She is far more likely to hide her pain with jokes than to lash out in anger, though she has been known to have a stinging wit. Celeste is far from the best strategist, and has a habit of biting off more than she can chew. She is the most likely of team ACCA to wake early. Celeste has a great love of water, especially the feeling of it against her skin, and will take any opportunity she can to go for a swim (often in the nude). Though seemingly unbashful when it comes to baring her own body, Celeste is actually fairly self-conscious about her looks, especially her weight, despite being in excellent shape, and her wounded ear, which she often hides beneath her hat. She is an excellent painter, and is the most superstitious member of team ACCA. She shares many of Aurum’s values, and is very appreciative of honesty. She is afraid of being tied (physically) down or being imprisoned. * Likes: Swimming, flirting, painting, fashion, artwork, and honest souls. * Dislikes: Droughts, dehydration, people 'not getting' artwork, bad fashion taste, and anyone who preys on the weak without cause. Weapons Silver Artemis * Wielder: Celeste Burne * Type: Collapsible High-Tensile/Compressive Compound Bow (CHCB) * Short Description: A silver-coloured compound bow that collapses inward for travel, accompanied with a quiver and a number of different types of arrows. * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: The upper and lower branches collapse inward toward the grip, allowing it to be holstered at the back on a magnetic hook. Orion *Celeste carries a deceptively simple collapsible Dust-using side-sword at her hip for close-quarters. Semblance * Name: Soul Mender * User: Celeste Burne * Short Description: Allows rapid (near-instant) healing of others' injuries. * Visual Effect: Appearance of channeling liquid Aura into the wound. Combat Info * Class/Position: Archer/Healer * Landing Strategy: Rope arrows. * Fighting Style: Celeste will either set up on mid-range high ground and take out enemies as they attack Aurum, or will strafe around and between foes while riddling them with arrows. She uses her Dust-arrows to cause area-of-affect damage or crowd-control effects. She usually keeps a dagger as a last-resort, or for finishers. She is capable of using her bow in melee combat, but prefers not to, being relatively unskilled in close combat. Statistics Note that statistics will be quantified using a scale of E- to A+, with S being used for maximum skill possible (variants S-, S+, and S++), and F being used for no related knowledge. * Strength: B * Agility: A+ * Aura Reserve: A * Aura Manipulation: S * Dust Manipulation: D * Dust Use: C+ (variety of dust-based ammunition) * Weapon Skill (Bow & Arrows): A+ * Weapon Skill (Sword, small) B- * Weapon Skill (Other): D+ Trivia * Relationships: Team partners with Cerise Sangestre. Openly pansexual. Involved in a long-time semi-romantic relationship with Aurum, but like him, now involved with Cerise. She likes to tease Ash about his relationship status frequently, despite the sensitivity of the subject - it is her way of trying to help him out of it. * Team: Member of Team ACCA: Aurum Segen, Celeste Burne, Cerise Sangestre, Ash Westwind Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Faunus Category:Property of JayHart Category:RP Ready